


One Shots and Drabbles

by FanFareScribe



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: And Chapters will be rated, Hunter vs Hunter, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, NSFW Chapters will be marked as such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFareScribe/pseuds/FanFareScribe
Summary: This is where I put my One Shots and Drabbles. Various fandoms but so far I have Dark Crystal on here.
Relationships: skekGra/skekNa (Dark Crystal) (one-sided), skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal), urTih/urUtt (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Gentle

UrUtt the Weaver wakes up to the sound of pain coming from the Alchemist’s tent in the middle of the night. He sighs. Of all Skeksis, UrTih’s Skeksis suffers the most mistreatment inflicted from their own kind. Of course there are Mystics who suffer pain because their Skeksis’ fight on a constant basis. UrIm the Healer, UrGoh the Wanderer, UrVa the Archer… But UrTih suffers the most because his other half just doesn’t seem to fight back. And it breaks UrUtt’s heart for poor UrTih. He yawns and gets up, collecting a few blankets he weaved himself. His designs are intricate and woven with care. He goes over to UrTih’s tent and his heart drops seeing the Alchemist curled up on the ground, trying to keep himself from crying too loudly, out of fear of waking up his brethren. UrUtt goes over to him and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s only me, dear…” UrTih seems to relax under his touch and sighs. 

“It’s alright… I’m used to it…” 

“But it still hurts… And there’s nothing UrIm can do for now…” UrUtt whispers. “Let me help.” He offers hands to the Alchemist who takes them. He leads him gently to his bed and spreads out the blankets over him. “Shall I stay or shall I leave?” 

“...Please stay…” 

UrUtt smiles and gets into bed with UrTih, and curls up around him, intertwining his tail with his own.

“...My only hope is that my other half can feel this gentleness… That you give me… Thank you..”   
  
UrUtt nuzzles his cheek with his snout. “Shh. Go...Get some rest. Tomorrow I shall weave something for you. Something that will protect you.” 


	2. The Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Crystal Prompt: SkekMal and SkekSil really aren't so different...

SkekMal perches himself in the rafters, having a perfect high point vantage of the Castle’s throne room, where nobody can see him lurking in the shadows. There’s a reason why he hardly ever visits, everyone in this Castle disgusts him. Vain, pampered, decadent, hedonistic. They’ve lost their touch after the Conqueror was exiled. Not just SkekGra, but SkekNa was thrown out for hiding pertinent information from the Emperor, SkekUng was sent away leaving the idiotic General in charge, and SkekSa went her own path. The entirety of the Skeksis live their lives complaining about trivial things. He finds it fun to hunt them himself. Never kill them of course but intimidate them enough to stay on their guard. 

Only the hunt matters. 

Something nearly catches him off guard. While the sniveling SkekSil was bowing to the Emperor, his eyes drifted up to where SkekMal is. He narrows his eyes. The Chamberlain is always one to make things go his way. He’s conniving and manipulative, and always manages to elude SkekMal’s grasp. The Skeksis, including the bigger ones, always assume he is the Target, for his weaker frame and his information. But SkekMal knows better.

He has you in his sights, SkekSil considers you the target. 

He disappears in the shadows and goes to find someplace else. SkekSil challenged him. He accepts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always always ALWAYS loved the idea that there are certain people who realize SkekSil is a potential threat.


	3. (NSFW) Who's To See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Rated E
> 
> I was experimenting with some NSFW fics, and I wrote one for GraGoh. This one maaaay have to do with my fic, or it may not!

“Are you sure you want to try?” SkekGra asks, stroking his claws underneath his other half’s chin. “Like I said, we have many, MANY, trine.”    
  
UrGoh looks down, tail swaying back and forth. “I’m sure… Are you nervous…?”   
  


“Me? Nervous! Hah! You underestimate how often I do this!” SkekGra scoffs. “But…” He looks around the dense forest, nervously. 

“...We won’t be seen…”

“We’re out in the forest, someone is bound to see us.”    
  
“I thought you weren’t nervous…” UrGoh says. “Do you want to find somewhere else?”

“No, we don’t really have anywhere...Else…” SkekGra says. “Let’s get on with it…”   
  


“No… We will not rush this…” UrGoh takes the underside of SkekGra’s robes and looks up at him. “May I…?” 

SkekGra gruffs, looking absolutely indifferent. Or trying to. 

UrGoh chuckles and leans in close, begins licking slowly and fondling, SkekGra’s breath hitches. He whines a bit. 

  
“Shhh…” UrGoh hushes, poking his head up. “Don’t want to be heard…” 

UrGoh continues to tease, and SkekGra involuntarily grabs UrGoh’s hair. UrGoh moans quietly and eventually takes one in his mouth. He begins moving his mouth in a slow rhythm. SkekGra’s whole body tenses up, and stops himself from moaning too loud. 

“F-Faster…Please…” SkekGra groans. 

UrGoh’s ears perk up at that word and he obliges, taking another in his mouth and picking up the rhythm. Despite the increased speed, UrGoh is trying to make sure SkekGra is satisfied. He remembers how he mentioned how despite every encounter he had with other Skeksis, he was unsatisfied. 

SkekGra’s heart is pounding, his breath is heavy, he wants more. He wants more.

In the end, their only witnesses were the three moons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah. Telling a UrRu to speed it up. Has he just MET one?


	4. (NSFW) Always Unsatisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Crystal Prompt: SkekGra's crush on SkekNa goes pretty deep. Has he really decided to give mating with SkekGra a shot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes; Bondage and sex is done in this chapter.

SkekGra finds himself in his bed, feeling a bit groggy. One thing that registers in his mind, is that he’s stripped. His arms are raised, why are they raised…? He moves his wrists a bit to feel that they are tied. He struggles but these knots are powerful. He knows these knots, nobody ties knots as well as… 

He feels his chin get lifted by a riding crop. “Oh don’t struggle.” 

“Sk-SkekNa...Have you done this to me while I was sleeping??” 

SkekNa grins smugly and leans down whispering in his ear. “You WANTED this. Remember the discussion we had a few days ago?” 

“I...Have we…?” SkekGra is struggling to remember. 

SKekNa chuckles and sets the riding crop down. He takes out oil and prepares himself. “Not to worry.” He kisses SkekGra on the lips which silences his thoughts. SkekGra kisses back, desperately, feeling his enchantment with SkekNa bubble up in his chest. SkekNa grins, knowing that SkekGra is under his spell, and parts, causing a wanting growl from SkekGra. He strokes SkekGra down his sides with his hands sending shivers down his spine. “You’ve been wanting me for a while… But I think I will have you…” He grabs him by the hips and inserts himself. SkekNa thrusts in and SkekGra bucks. SkekNa begins moving slowly, yet forcefully. SkekGra moans and wraps his legs around his waist. Ask SkekNa is nibbling his shoulder and neck, SkekGra looks up. SkekNa notices and grabs his beak and forces it to eye level. “Eyes on me!” 

SkekGra only responds with moans. 

“You wanted this. So used to giving, but you never received~ How unfortunate.” SkekNa hisses and SkekGra groans as he feels himself begin to climax…

...And he wakes up alone. He looks up and around. SkekGra’s thoughts are coming back to him. He sits up, eyes widening at how sticky his covers feel. He looks at the table where SkekNa was thought to put down the riding crop but it’s not there. SkekGra recalls how SkekNa made it clear that they would be nothing more than comrades, and SkekGra accepted, despite hard it was…. 

SkekGra groans and puts his hands over his eyes. Never satisfied… Even in his dreams… He sighs and moves his hand down to finish the job himself, imagining that it’s SkekNa, and his… Much desired possessiveness….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was all a dream cliché. -DING-

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and kudos!


End file.
